


An I Hope We Don’t Get Caught Kiss

by Fibi94



Series: A series of Hacy kisses [14]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: A series of Hacy kisses [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529753
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	An I Hope We Don’t Get Caught Kiss

Harry pulls her away from the loud crowd, away from the noise and the music and up the stairs, giggling like teenagers. She opens the door to her bedroom, their bedroom, and pulls him inside quickly, pushing him against the door as soon as the lock clicked, her lips touch his their kiss is hurried, hungry, her hands pulling at his shirt, his jacket, his tie, anything she could get her hands on. His hands roaming on her back, pulling carefully the little buttons keeping her dress in place “We don’t have time” she warns him, her voice low, she wants to let herself go, she wants to let herself go, forget the hundred of people partying below them, but she can’t, not when the floor below her heels is shaking.

She groans, kisses him again and pulls back, “I’m sorry my dear husband but your new sister will never forgive us if we miss her incredible, magnificent one of a kind party.” he pulls back, a small groan leaving his throat, but a large, warm smile forms on his lips, he gives her his arm, “Well my dear wife, it’s time we rejoin them.”


End file.
